


Daebat and the Panty Thief

by fade131



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, M/M, daehyun's batman panties, really that's all you need to know, this is so dumb I'm sorry omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fade131/pseuds/fade131
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Batman panties are a gift. Himchan could not have predicted the outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daebat and the Panty Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andnowforyaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/gifts).



> This foolishness was inspired by those Batman brief Daehyun wore that one time. I hope everyone enjoys hahaha

The Batman panties are a gift.

Daehyun picks them up one day in the store, laughing and pointing out the cape on the back to Junhong. While he and the maknae giggle and make jokes, Himchan less than subtly searches the rack for Daehyun’s size, and buys them when his back is turned. He’s busy though, finding other things to joke about, teasing reluctant smiles out of Yongguk. So he’s surprised to find them on his bed later that night, and he blushes a pretty pink when Himchan asks if he really likes them.

Of course, he couldn’t have guessed what would happen.

It starts innocently enough. Himchan wanders into their living room one morning to see who else is up and finds Junhong and Daehyun watching cartoons and eating instant ramyun - Daehyun, grinning up at him from his spot half sprawled across Junhong’s lap, wearing one of Jongup’s Chris Brown concert tees and the panties and nothing else. This isn’t a particular surprise - a comfortable Daehyun has no trouble lounging around the apartment in next to nothing without batting an eyelash. Himchan says good morning, indulges himself for a brief moment in letting his eyes linger over Daehyun’s exposed skin, then goes to see if they have any more food.

A few days later, Youngjae pulls on the cape while Daehyun’s walking through the kitchen, and Daehyun squeals when the velcro lets go and leaves the little yellow square of cloth in Youngjae’s hand. Himchan watches them both streak past him in the hallway, Youngjae bolting for his bedroom and Daehyun yelling, hot on his heels, and shakes his head.

The next time Himchan sees them, Daehyun’s sitting on their washing machine. He’s kicking his feet, heels occasionally banging against the metal, and he jumps every time he accidentally causes the noise. Junhong’s sitting on the floor, sorting and folding clean laundry.

“I don’t know why you have to sort it,” Daehyun complains, “just find them for me c’mon please?”

Junhong makes a face, methodically folding the pile of tshirts in his lap. “Just because you wear everyone’s clothes doesn’t mean people don’t like having their own stuff. They’re in here somewhere.”

Himchan thinks that will be the end of it, but Daehyun pushes his bottom lip out in a childish pout, and he looks so pathetic that the next time Junhong looks up he caves completely. When he finally fishes the bunch of black and yellow cloth out of the laundry pile Daehyun lights up like the sun, and hops down off the washer to take them and kiss him full on the lips, sweet and warm and happy, before rushing off. Junhong goes back to his folding, muttering, a slight blush dusted across his cheeks.

Himchan wonders if maybe he should get Daehyun a second pair as back up. Just because he seems to like them so much.

A few days later, he wakes up from a quick nap to the sound of running in the halls.

At first he assumes it’s Junhong and Jongup, because it’s usually Junhong and Jongup, and he waits for the clatter-bang of Junhong’s skateboard and the slam of the front door, but it doesn’t come. Instead the thump of bare feet racing over carpet passes his door again, and yelling he can’t make out. Groaning, Himchan gets out of bed, pulling the door open just in time to see a tan and black blur race past him, yellow streaming behind it. Daehyun.

“You’re never gonna catch me!” he’s yelling, and Himchan looks down the hallway, where Youngjae is decidedly not attempting to do anything of the sort.

“I bet I won’t,” he mutters, rolling his eyes. He’s balancing a handful of snacks on his tablet, a drink in the other hand. He looks like he’s been ambushed.

Himchan decides to give him a hand.

When Daehyun races by again, Himchan catches him, arms wrapping tight around his bare stomach, and drags him through the door into his room. Youngjae gives him a half-hearted thumbs up and disappears into his bedroom, but Himchan’s more focused on the squirming bundle of warm skin in his arms as Daehyun tries to wriggle out of his grip. Himchan almost just lets him go, but when Yongguk shuffles past on his way back into his little studio room Daehyun yells for help.

“Commissioner! Terrible Two-Face has got me! Together we could defeat him!!”

Half asleep, Yongguk actually looks up, frowning when he sees Daehyun practically naked and thrashing in Himchan’s hold. But Himchan mouths ‘I can handle this’ at him and the oldest cracks a gummy smile, shaking his head and closing his door. Daehyun yells about treachery then, but Himchan isn’t listening, hauling him into the room to deposit him on the bed and shutting the door behind them. When he turns back, hands on his hips, Daehyun’s panting, sprawled where he was dropped.

“Terrible Two-Face, huh?”

“You’ll never win, villain,” Daehyun mumbles, scowling at him.

Himchan grins. “I dunno, shouldn’t you be grateful to me for showing you the true light of your glorious purpose or something? Inspiring you to take up the superhero mantle and protect your fellow man by… running around in your underpants.”

Daehyun pouts like he did at Junhong, full bottom lip pushed out ridiculously and his big brown eyes wet and huge, but Himchan is immune to that one. He arches an eyebrow at him.

“I think you’ve caused enough havoc today,” he says mildly, and Daehyun narrows his eyes, defiant.

“You can’t stop me. No matter what evil scheme you hatch--”

“It seems to me,” Himchan continues, as if he never spoke, “that the problem is these underwear of yours. If I’d known you’d run wild I might have thought twice about buying them for you.”

It isn’t true, but Daehyun’s eyes widen anyway, his pout turning a fraction more sincere.

“You wouldn’t,” Daehyun says, squirming back a little further on the bed when Himchan steps closer.

“Oh, but you know I would.”

Daehyun screams when Himchan pounces on him, but he’s mostly laughing anyway, flailing and squirming and completely ineffectual in fighting Himchan off him. He’s completely out of breath when Himchan finally wrestles the panties off of him, tossing them somewhere on the other side of the room, and he doesn’t get either back for a long while after that. It’s been a long month of watching Daehyun race around in these panties without properly thanking him for the show, and Himchan is all about showing his appreciation.

Four days later, Himchan’s watching a movie with Yongguk after a long day, the two of them slumped together on couch, Himchan’s head resting on Yongguk’s shoulder. Himchan’s deciding whether the movie is going to hold his interest for another hour and a half or if he should just give up and let himself fall asleep, when Daehyun peeks around the entrance into the living room, creeping in along the wall to peer into the kitchen. Himchan knows Jongup and Junhong are in there, ostensibly baking cookies but more likely making a giant mess that will culminate in them accidentally burning everything. Yongguk turns to look too when Himchan shifts, frowning a little, and Daehyun throws something before yelling and bolting away down the hall again, his tiny cape streaming behind him.

There’s a clamor of disruption in the kitchen, before Jongup wanders out, looking completely perplexed. He’s holding a piece of cardboard shaped like a bat, and Himchan squints at it for a moment before deciding Daehyun cut it out from one of their cereal boxes. Half the Lucky Charms logo is still emblazoned on one side. Yongguk sighs.

“Well,” Himchan says, “maybe it’s time for Two-Face and Scarecrow to team up and take down the Batman once and for all.”

Yongguk makes a face at him. “I wanted to be the Joker.”

“Please, Youngjae is _obviously_ the Joker.”

“Scarecrow, though?”

Himchan laughs and kisses him on the cheek, reaching for the remote to turn off the television. “Can you focus? We have a Bat to worry about.”

Daehyun’s watching them from the door. When Himchan gets up he yells, striking a pose. In just his panties he looks ridiculous, but Himchan also kind of wants to just go down on him right there, so he must be doing something right.

“You’ll never catch me!” Daehyun shrieks when Yongguk drags himself to his feet, and he takes off down the hall. Yongguk smirks.

“I guess we have a Bat to catch.”

In the end, Himchan buys him two new pairs, one to replace the original set after Yongguk rips them off him, and the second so he’ll stop hounding Junhong to do the laundry faster. The third pair he picks up is pink, with a little tuft of a bunny tail on the butt. He hopes Daehyun will like them just as much.

(He does.)


End file.
